Archive
camera shows the entire team of Plumbers swimming in the Mare Glacies as they chase down the Eketophian fleet potentially containing the Eketophian's ancient deity. Hornbok: Leaving the Lantovorians behind in there colony was a bad idea. They're the only ones who many know how to stop the Eketophians, and they're also the only ones who can answer our questions about them. Paper: At this point, it's just stop them using any means necessary; we really have no idea what's effective and what isn't. Sci: That makes this challenge unlike any we've faced before. We're going into it blind. some of the Plumbers continue to discuss possible strategies against the Eketophians, Bink can be seen talking to Cassie. Cassie: I know this isn't the time, but is everything alright? Bink: No, everything's not alright. Cassie: What happened? Bink: Paper and I... Broke up... surprised: Why? Bink: He was too focused on his work... Don't blame him, though; I'' was the one who broke up with ''him. Cassie: How can you be sad then? Bink: Well, I didn't want to break up, but I felt that I had to to not completely ruin my emotional state... That, and he seems to have fallen in love with someone else... looks over at Paper, who is swimming near Polarys. Cassie: The Princess? I don't know, it might have something to do with the prophecy. Bink: Because they're both Guardians? interrupting: What did you just say? Bink: Paper and Polarys are both Guardians... Will: No, Cassie... Cassie: They might have fallen in love because they're the two Guardians... Will: You think it's related to the STV then? Cassie: It's possible. We'd need to read a copy of the STV. Will: We've never done that before. I think only Paper, Sci, and the Magisters have read that book... Bink: And with the Academy gone... Will: That must have been why Paper stayed behind... He must have gotten a copy from Sci's locker... Cassie: So once we're back at Galactic, we just find the copy of the book and then search through it... There has to be something in there about-- warning: Get ready! entire team stops swimming as they notice three figures swimming towards them. As the figures approach, they are revealed to be Tayvir, Eshus, and Mantox. psychotic: Medullus will control all! Song Hornbok: Well, I guess that's another reason why we shouldn't have you left you behind; you're working with the Eketophians. Eshus: That is not correct, dear Plumber. We are not working with the Eketophians, rather both races are working together in order to revive Medullus. Mantox: There was never a rivalry between the races. We faked our rivalry in order to trick the Plumbers. Eshus: And now that our scientists are close to reviving the deity, our goals will finally be realized. Sci: I don't understand, though? How long have you been planning this? Tayvir: Decades... Eshus: But really you are mistaken once again. Medullus is the only one who has made the plans. Medullus is the reason that the Eketophians and Lantovorians are working together, and why we faked our rivalry. Medullus will control all! three aliens charge at the Plumbers as the camera cuts to New York City. Damian Walker is sitting in his new office in the United Nations Complex. Two other people, a man and a woman, are sitting on the other side of the desk. Man: So, you wanted to talk to us, Damian? Damian: Yes, I want to talk to you about the future of my company now that I've been elected Secretary-General. Marcus, you've been the COO of my company for years, of course you know what comes next. Marcus: Sir, I don't really-- Damian: I can't imagine it now, probably because it's no longer an imagination: Marcus Harrison, the new Chief Executive Officer of ArcTech Enterprises. in disbelief: Wow, you really don't understand how much this means to me... Woman: Is this something you want in the report, sir? Damian: No, I don't think the world cares about the affairs of my former company. ArcTech was becoming too large of a commitment, too large of an attachment for me. I only want to put as much distance between myself and the company. Woman: What about all the other questions? There are over an hour's worth of them... Damian: We can go through them right now, Scarlet. Scarlet: With Marcus? Damian: No, Marcus you are dismissed. stands up from his seat. Marcus: Thank you, Mr. Walker. Damian: It's Damian. Damian James Walker. exits the room as Scarlet and Damian begin to go over the questions. The camera cuts back to the Mare Glacies, where Eshus, Tayvir, and Mantox are fighting the Squad of Plumbers. The Magisters seem to be fighting Tayvir, the new recruits Eshus, and the old team Mantox. The fight with Mantox is shown. Paper: If Medullus is so special and important to your plans, than where is he? Mantox: How dare you? An unworthy, insignificant spec, address him by his name? Unheard of, and you will face the consequences for your actions. takes out a small device that starts making a whirring sound. Small waves go from the device towards the team, making them become tired and weak. Sci: It's a hypnotic beam. He's using it to make us think we're... tired yawns as the others start to almost fall asleep. Sci turns to look at his team and then Mantox hits him in the back of the head. The camera cuts to black as Sci falls into an unconscious state. Suddenly, he hears a voice. Voice: Sci... Wake up, Sci... It's time for breakfast... camera cuts to a flashback from long ago. A 13 year-old Sci finds himself sitting up in a bed. An older woman is standing at the end of the bed in an orphanage in Midnight City. Woman: Come on, Sci, if you wait any longer they'll stop serving breakfast... I'll be waiting for you downstairs... woman exits the room and closes the door behind her. Sci turns to the window and looks out it. He looks up towards the sky; it is covered in clouds, with no trace of sun. Snow blankets the ground and covers the trees behind the orphanage. The camera cuts to Sci sitting a table in the mess hall of the orphanage. He is sitting alone, and most of the rest of the mess hall is empty, as breakfast had just finished being served. The camera shows the woman from before standing next to another woman. #1: Maybe now's the perfect time to introduce yourself... second woman walks towards Sci and sits down across from him. Sci: I don't need to talk to anyone... #2: I'm just here to ask you some questions... Sci: About the fire? flashbacks are quickly shown of another orphanage. Sci is playing board games with several other kids in a room. Still images are shown of the kids laughing and playing, but disaster soon strikes, and in the next images, the orphanage is shown to be on fire. Sci is seen helping other kids out of the orphanage and then crying on the ground in front of it as it burns to the ground. The camera returns to the original flashback. #2: We'll see how far we get... Let me introduce myself first. I'm Dr. Vora, a psychologist at the Central Midnight City Hospital and Medical Research Center. Sci: I really don't want to talk about anything... Vora: Well then I'll just ask you some-- stands up and a fit of rage. Sci: I said I'm not talking! walks away, past the first woman, having not finished his breakfast. Dr. Vora looks at the other woman. Woman: Lucy... Vora: Don't Lucy me, Mrs. Tarrier. He just needs some time; it's still too soon after the fire to get him to talk about it. camera cuts back to the present and shows an unconscious Sci, floating in the middle of the Mare Glacies along with the rest of his team. The Magisters, in the middle of their fight with Tayvir, notice the unconscious team. Slick: What happened over there? Ivada: I don't know, but it can't be good. punches Tayvir in the gut and then pushes him towards Slick who punches him down below the Magisters. Tayvir slowly recovers as he swims back towards the Magisters. Hornbok swims into his path and kicks him to the side. Hornbok: We'll take care of Tayvir; you two go help the recruits... and Ivada swim over to the team as the others continue to fight Tayvir. All of the members of the team are unconscious, likely having flashbacks similar to Sci's. The camera shows the unconscious Paper, floating with the rest of the recruits. The camera cuts to his flashback. He is alone at his home in Fellson City, eating breakfast. It is early in the morning. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. he stands up and goes over to the door, opening it, revealing several Plumbers in the doorway, including a young Ivada Paper: Can I help you? My parents aren't home... Ivada: I'm very sorry to have to bring you this news, but... You're parents are dead... looks on Paper's face turns from wonderment to shock as the camera cuts to the present. Slick and Ivada look around at the member of the team, who are all completely motionless. Slick: Did you see what Mantox did to them? He's also nowhere to be found... and Slick swim over to Sci. Ivada: He looks cold... look at the other recruits. Ivada: They all do... Slick: This is the Mare Glacies, right? Could Mantox have done something to make the water affect them? Ivada: I don't think that's possible... It's water... looks at the recruits and then suddenly falls unconscious. Slick looks at the recruits as well and then turns and notices the unconscious Ivada. Slick: Great, you too, am I next...? camera cuts to a flashback with Ivada. He is on a Plumbers' arriving back at the Academy after informing Paper about his parent's death. Ivada: I really hate this job, you know that... #1: Someone has to do it... Ivada: Well that someone doesn't have to be me... #2: I've given you the opportunity to join my new team several times... Ivada: I'm not joining your team Striys... Restarting the Black Ops team will get you nowhere, it's a waste of time... Striys: Just you watch... Ivada: This work, telling relatives about Plumbers' deaths, is depressing, there's no denying it, but that doesn't mean we have to be depressed by it. Striys: Well, not everyone can be as cheerful as you, now, can they? waits until Striys turns his back towards him and then rolls his eyes. He looks to the Plumber next to him, who seems to agree with the fact that Striys isn't being very productive. The camera cuts back to the present. The Magisters swim over to Slick, who is watching over Ivada and the rest of the team. In the distance, the young recruits can be seen fighting Eshus and, for the most part, winning against him. Hornbok: Where'd Mantox go? Slick: I don't know, probably back to his fleet... recruits can be seen swimming over to the Magisters, before suddenly stopping in place as they look behind the Magisters. Ray: This is not good... Ivada: The unconscious team? Obviously... Ahmad: No, the giant kraken behind you... Magisters turn around and see the giant kraken floating in the water, with Mantox just in front of him. Mantox: Welcome to your death... This is your tour guide, Medullus... grins intently as the camera cuts to black. Commercial conscious Plumbers float in the Mare Glacies across from Mantox and the recently revived Medullus. Hornbok: That... is big... Mantox: He is magnificent in all of his glory, is he not? He will devour you all, no questions asked. Ray: I have one... swims forward. Ray: If he devours all, won't he devour you, too? Mantox: Medullus will do as he pleases, and my survival is not crucial to his glory... Ray: Don't you want to survive to see his might? To see him devour all life in this sea? To die at his figurative hands would be a waste, no? Mantox: I cannot answer provide an answer to your ignorant questions, boy. Maybe if you understood the shear power of my master, you would realize that to argue with me is to insult him. I am but his loyal yet humble servant; to face me is to face him, and that is a death sentence. swims at Ray as he draws his water bearers. His slashes water swords at Ray, who counters them with a large white energy sword. The rest of the young recruits start to fight Mantox as the Magisters stay back. Paul: So now you can fight, but before you were a coward? forms a propeller on one of his arms and blasts a current of water at Mantox. He splits through the current of water and punches Paul back, down towards the trench. Mantox: I must show Medullus my strength, and perhaps then he might spare me. Ahmad: You hypocrite! I thought that you didn't care? punches Mantox back, but then gets hit down by a water shield. Mantox quickly shifts the shield into two long swords to block punches from Harry and Figy, who continue to alternate in quick succession. Harry manages to hit Mantox in the chest, knocking him bak. Figy shrinks down and swims behind Mantox, then grows to his largest size and plows through him, knocking Mantox forward. Figy: What strength do you even have to show? To me, you're a weakling. Mantox: You seem to almost want me to put you into the same state as your friends. You think I'm a fool? No. punches Mantox aside, and the rest of the recruits continue to hit him around, preventing him from fighting back. The camera cuts to the Magisters. Slick: What to do about Mantox, though? Relgo: Are we even sure that he's real? He hasn't done anything other than float there? Kruto: Do you honestly think it's a fake? Relgo: Until he makes a move, it's completely possible. Slick: But why, though? Why would they fake the revival of their deity? returning: Are you kidding me? Magisters turn and see Tayvir and Eshus swimming towards them after having been defeating and falling down deeper into the sea. Tayvir: How many times has this happened to you now, and you still cannot predict it? Eshus: To explain it in layman's terms: it was a ruse. Tayvir: You have done them yourselves, correct? Hornbok: You're the ones who've got to be kidding me? It was a ruse this whole time? Eshus: The Eketophians do not know it, but that Medullus is a fake. He was a fake from the beginning. We originally did not know this, but once we realized that the specimen the Eketophians had acquired was not actually their ancient deity, we came up with the idea for a ruse. It seems to have worked, but we will apologize to you nonetheless. Ivada: So if the specimen isn't actually Medullus, then what is it? Eshus: The tentacle that the Eketophians required was Fyorian. The Fyorians are giant krakens, but they are not harmful in anyway. No one knows much about them except for the fact that they are peaceful and usually keep to themselves. Understandable, considering their menacing appearance. Slick: So what do we do...? Tayvir: You can just watch... swims closer to the Fyorian. shouting: Fyorian, wake up! Fyorian turns towards Tayvir, as does Mantox. furious: Fyori-- YOU!? You're betraying me... Tayvir: Which makes you more furious: our betrayal, or the deception that we have caused? Mantox: This whole time... He wasn't actually Medullus... Tayvir: Of course not; you are just a psychotic Eketophian obsessed with your deity. lunges at Tayvir, who kicks him in the face, quickly knocking him unconscious. Tayvir, Eshus, and the Magister turn towards the Fyorian, who seems to have woken up. Meanwhile, the recruits can be seen tying up Mantox. Fyorian: I apologize for the troubles... Our race is known to have been confused for Medullus in the past, but this time by far was the most entertaining... Eshus: I am frankly surprised that the Eketophian's resurrection process worked on you... Fyorian: I cannot thank them enough, or perhaps I can, considering their evil intentions... My name is Hodryth. I can take care of the rest of the Eketophians if you want me to... there is a response, Hodryth turns around and stares at the Eketophian fleet. Stingma, the lone officer on board, turns to the pilot. urgently: Retreat immediately... the ships start to turn around, Hodryth gives the entire fleet a large boost with a current of water, sending them flying off and hundreds of miles per hour. He turns to Eshus, Tayvir, and the Plumbers. The recruits have successful tied up Mantox, but the rest of the team is still unconscious. Hodryth: I also absorbed a bit of information in my months of captivity... I believe your friends will wake up soon... camera fades out and cuts to all of the Plumbers, along with Virton, Hannibal, Kali, and Polarys all back at Galactic-Command. All of the unconscious members of the team are still unconscious. Hornbok: ...And who knows when the rest of the Plumbers will be back from the Haven? It depends completely on how long the Aldabarbarians want to continue the fight. looks at the unconscious team. As if by coincidence, the team seems to start to wake up at the exact moment that the clock strikes midnight and the disastrous day that was November 15, 2026 ends. Ivada: They're awake! confused: We're awake...!? We were sleeping? Ivada: We can explain. Hornbok: Yes, we definitely can. After everything that's happened today... Or yesterday, rather, we need to do a lot of debriefing, but the important thing is that it's all over... We're all back home, and everyone is safe... Commercial Paper: So... what happened today? Well, remember the Plumbers' Academy... laughing: That was today? It feels like such a long time ago... Nick: I can't believe that the Academy is gone again... Only 24 hours ago we still had it. Will: It's the Aldabarbarians' fault. You can blame them for about half the stuff that happened today. They attacked the Haven as well. Virton: The Haven, as you now know, is the war machine that the Vivoserians built in order to help Rotolysia in the war against Vallion, my planet. Phantom and Phantress, the two remaining members of the Axillia, also hail from Vallion, and that is how they learned about the Haven. Bink: And being the manipulator that he is, Lotin was able to trick both of the Elite's partners into trying to reclaim the Haven so that neither of them could... Cassie: It seems the question in all of this is: what do the Elite get out of it? Polarys: Well what do the Elite get out of losing their immortality? Kali: Six members of the Elite, mind you... Blitz never showed his face on Naran Manos... Toon: And speaking of Blitz... The female scientist who was working with Psychobos escaped with him... Sub: Unfortunately, as did Psychobos... Ray: Correct me if I'm wrong, but they were working not only with the Amber Ogia concentrate from Revonnah, but the Nanochips that Will claims Professor Frost stole from the Academy months ago? Zon: That's correct... I'm honestly surprised that Dr. Animo isn't involved in this project, considering the Amber Ogia appears to be a substance capable of creating mutant and feral animals or aliens. Hannibal: And then, of course, there was the Great Transformation... Kali: Oh yeah, everyone. I'm a Sage. Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand... Paper: I knew... outraged: YOU KNEW? Toon: I did, too. Our future selves told us 12 years ago... We were the only ones who knew... stands up in a fit of rage. Sci: And you didn't tell anyone? Not me? Not Kali? Not Hornbok? Paper: Our future selves told us to be very careful with the information... We thought long and hard about it and eventually decided that we couldn't tell you, not because we didn't want to, but for your safety. Sci: And look at what that caused? Kali: Sci, you couldn't have prevented the Great Transformation anyway... Sci: I might have been able to protect your more easily, though... Hornbok's Plumber badge starts to beep. He answers the call as a hologram of Johi Ezera appears in front of him. Hornbok: You're contacting me, directly? interjecting: Of course, how could we forget having our permissions on Earth revoked? Ezera: If I may speak, I think you'd be interested to know that Damian is addressing an issue that affects all of you very much... the call continues, Ivada brings up a new cast from Earth. Damian Walker is in New York City, speaking from inside of his new office at the United Nations Complex. He is sitting at his desk, staring into a camera. Damian: Hello, citizens of the world. My name is Damian Walker, and as of yesterday, I am the new Secretary-General, or spokesperson, of the United Nations. While I have many things to address in the coming days, I do want to confirm one rumor before anything else. My predecessor, Johi Ezera, declared the intergalactic police force known as the Plumbers, was to be no longer allowed on the planet. I not only agree with his decision, but I have already found a similar organization as their replacement. As of 72 hours from now, the Plumbers are officially hereby banned from the Earth, and the Architects will operate on the Earth, as well as the satellite in the sky, known by its denizens as the Haven, as our new intergalactic police force. pauses the broadcast as Ezera watches Hornbok's reaction. Hornbok: I don't blame you, don't worry. Ezera: I will take the blame for this one, because I have an another motive for banning the Plumbers from Earth... Hornbok: Explain... Ezera: During my time as Secretary-General, I of course had to deal with many of the Earth's alien encounters, some of which I'm sure you're familiar with, but there was also one you may not know about. All I can say now is that alien had a warning for the Earth... He said that there once existed another race who went to the planets that were aligned with the Plumbers, and then attacked and conquered them... I ended our connection to try and save our planet and remove all history of our ties with the Plumbers, which is also why I resigned. Now, if you don't mind, I won't discuss anymore of this issue. This is the last time we will ever speak. hologram starts to fade away. Ezera: Goodbye... hologram shuts off. Hornbok: Does anyone know what race he might be talking about? Paper: I don't think we have to worry about it right now. We need to just chill out, it's been a long day. Sci: You mean it was a long day. It's not November 15 anymore. Paper: Thankfully... So are we done here? Hornbok: We're definitely not done... But for today... Or yesterday... Ivada: For now... Hornbok: Yes, we're done for now, but not forever... stands up from his seat in the infirmary. The rest of the Magisters stand up as if following him. Hornbok: Have a good day, then. Hopefully it will go better than the last. exits the infirmary along with the other Magisters. Slowly, the recruits begin to leave in group. Brian, Zon, and Nar leave, following by Rob, Water, Aevan, Jack, and Ben, followed by all the new recruits, followed Paper, Sci, Kali, and Polarys. Most of the rest of the recruits, along with Virton and Hannibal leave the infirmary until only Bink, Cassie, and Will remain. They look at each other with the same suspicions they had hours ago. Will: Sometime soon, we need to get our hands on a copy of the STV and read every single page of that book. Bink: How urgent is this? Will: This afternoon... I do want some time to recover... Bink: I can get a copy by this afternoon... Will: Excellent... skeptical: What do you honestly expect to find? Will: Not much about the intended content of the book... I'm more curious as to the hidden secrets it has... Cassie: ...Which could include? Will: What I'm really hoping for would be to find a signature. I want to figure out the author of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. camera cuts to a dark location. Seven figures quickly come into view; the seven members of the Elite. Lotin stands in the middle, with Viper, Lucifer, and Blitz in that order on his left, and Ra'ol Set, Arthur, and Chemestris in that order on his right side. Viper sends a dark fire ball out in front of them that lights up the room, revealing a large door in front of them. Lotin: Ah, the Door of Ezanzi. It's a shame you won't be joining as Blitz, but you know the rules. Those who have bathed in the crystals of Rigon may not pass through the Door of Ezanzi. Blitz: I'll be waiting for your return. Lotin: It may be days, weeks, months, or perhaps even years. I'm not sure. determined: I will wait here. nods his head and Blitz and steps back as the other six members of the Elite approach the door. Lotin: It's the most risky move we're ever made... looks to his right and then to his left, to make sure that his teammates are ready for what lies ahead. Lotin: But nothing is too risky in order to satisfy our demands of being Elite... six members of the Elite walk towards the Door of Ezanzi, which appears to be closed, although it is actually solid. They walk straight through it as there is a flash of white light that encompasses the entire screen, before everything quickly cuts to black. End